


Cookie Monster

by hayjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjolras/pseuds/hayjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine has yet another terrible day at work, but Cosette knows just how to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster

"Did you know," Éponine says as she flings open the apartment door dramatically, not even checking to see if Cosette is there before she makes her proclamation, "that, collectively,  _every_ one in this city decides to walk about one  _thousand_  times slower when I'm in a rush?"

Cosette comes out of the kitchen, hands on her hips, trying to hide a grin at her girlfriend's moaning. "I had no idea," she replies disbelievingly, watching Éponine carefully as she takes off her boots and stomps over to the couch, where she plops down, crossing her legs pretzel style. "To be honest, I wasn't aware that the entire city revolved around  _you_."

Éponine eyes Cosette warily. She looks cheerful enough, with her blonde hair swept back in a neat bun, her pajama bottoms hugging her hips lightly, revealing the purple underwear she has on underneath. Cosette has off today, and for that, Éponine is extremely jealous. Mostly because she couldn't spend the day with her girlfriend, but a bit because her day had been so terrible.

"Don't mock me, Cosette. Like," she says, gesturing to the T.V. as if it had offended her in a grave fashion, "you think if these ass hats who come to the bar hit on me, they'd at least  _think_  to tip me --"

"Yeah, but did you tell them to fuck off this time around? Because according to Musichetta, you've got a  _bit_  of a track record."

"But that's just it!" Éponine explains, clutching her head, "This time I  _reciprocated_  the flirting! It was gross and the guy was drunk as Grantaire on Christmas -- but I think this guy was an American -- but still! You'd think he'd remember to tip the bartender. I've got a tip for these guys next time around -- remember to leave me money when you go, or I'll rip your fucking dick out and hang it outside the musain as an example."

Cosette tries not to laugh, and plays with the drawstring of her pajamas instead as she walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to Éponine, resting her head on Éponine's shoulder. "I'm sure that'll help you keep your job, hun."

"Like Musichetta would protest. She likes me too much," Éponine sighs, then continues. "Okay, and then I had to go get Gavroche from school, right? I was gonna ask him if he wanted to come over. So I get to the school -- late, of course, because of these Parisians and their lack of walking abilities -- fish out of  _water_  could walk faster than eighty percent of this city -- so anyway, I get there, and Gavroche is beating the shit out of this other kid --"

"Is he okay?" asks Cosette, lifting her head off of Éponine's shoulder to meet her eye.

"Yeah, the kid is fine. I'm pretty sure he's immortal. Anyway, I have no idea where those fucking teachers are -- probably screwing each other in the staff room -- so I had to peel him off the poor kid, and Gavroche got pissed when I told him off, and he stormed off to God knows where, so I probably won't hear from him for the next two weeks. So that's perfect."

Cosette begins to run her fingers through Éponine's hair soothingly. "No good deed goes unpunished, babe," she reminds her softly, and Éponine places her head in Cosette's lap in response. "So, um, Marius called today --"

"Is this about those dinosaurs again? Because I swear to  _God_  I am this close --"

"It's not about the dinosaurs -- though I think Courfeyrac found dinosaur pajama onesies online --"

"Thank you for that telling mental image --"

" _Anyway_ ," Cosette continues, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's dramatics, "he wants to know if all four of us want to go over to their place for dinner on Saturday. I told him we were both off, so --"

Éponine puts her faces to her hands and groans. "Idontwannaeadinosaurchickennuggets," she says very quickly, her face still covered.

Cosette has to pull Éponine's hands away from her face, and kisses each finger gently. "A little slower, Ép."

"I don't want to eat dinosaur chicken nuggets -- wait that reminds me -- R called me today, too, while I was on break. Enjolras is mad at him --"

"You don't say."

"Yeah, well, that's what I said. And then I told him that perhaps, maybe if he didn't bring that goddamned  _kazoo_  to last week's meeting and proceed to play the national anthem on it, an argument wouldn't have broken out. It's not poor Enjolras's fault Grantaire constantly takes the piss out of him."

Laughing, Cosette twirls a piece of Éponine's curls around her finger. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say, 'Poor Enjolras'."

"And the last, hopefully. Then I told him to just, I don't know, offer to tie Enjolras up and see how that works for him. But I told him not to tell me the results of that plan. Hopefully he'll listen."

"He probably won't," Cosette says, looking to the kitchen absentmindedly. "Is that everything that happened today?"

Éponine thinks for a minute, her brows furrowed in thought. "Did I mention the bus driver who called me 'sweetheart'?"

"No."

"Okay.  _Now_  I've told you everything."

Cosette takes her hands out of Éponine's hair, and Éponine gets up.

"I had a feeling today would be a crappy day for you," Cosette says, taking Éponine's hand and pulling her up off the sofa like a rag doll.

"Why?"

Cosette shrugs, wrapping her arms around Éponine. "Just a feeling. C'mon," she says, leading Éponine to the kitchen, one hand still wrapped around her girlfriend's waist.

"Hey," Éponine says, one eyebrow raised as they enter the kitchen, "if we're gonna fuck on the table again, I wanna be on top. That thing is killer for your back --"

Cosette rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the cabinet above the dishwasher. Its door opens with a small moan, because she forgot to oil it in her bought of creativity today. "I wasn't thinking along those lines -- though I won't object -- but here," she finishes, bringing the blue cookie jar, courtesy of Jehan, in front of Éponine, and opening the lid. "Here."

Éponine peeks in and grins. "Double chocolate chip cookies? Shit, Cosette, those are my favorite."

"I know," Cosette says as she takes one out of the jar and takes a bite. It's sweet and chocolatey, almost like a brownie, but not quite. She sprinkles the crumbs off her fingers as she chews and hands the other half to Éponine, who takes it and stuffs the whole thing in her mouth, grinning.

"'fanks, love," Éponine says, her mouth full of cookie. She swallows. "Aren't these like, impossible to make?"

"Not impossible, obviously. But I had the time, so -- Éponine!" she laughs as Éponine grabs her waist and sits Cosette on her lap.

Éponine pouts her lips for a kiss and Cosette obliges, both of their lips tasting like the cookie they just shared.

"How do you always know when to cheer me up?" Éponine asks when they break apart, foreheads pressed together, their eyes locked.

Cosette shrugs as she pulls away. "It's a gift, I suppose."

Éponine kisses her again and puts her arms around Cosette, pulling her close. "You make my days a lot less shitty, you know."

Cosette rolls her eyes to the ceiling and gives a half-laugh. "That's your way of telling me you love me."

"No, it's my way of telling you that you're slightly less crappy than the guys at the bar who don't tip."

"Love you too, Éponine."

"I know, Cosette."


End file.
